


loopholes

by ardearon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardearon/pseuds/ardearon
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	loopholes

the bed creaks under them, exhaling in a shrill protest as mina and nayeon shift their weight for the nth time. well, mostly mina repositioning herself in a latticed battle against her girlfriend. 

day 15 of quarantine has gotten to her head, mina thinks. they’d run out of eggs the night before and are subsisting themselves on instant ramen and the massive amount of beef jerky nayeon had insisted on.

(“it’ll keep for a long time!” nayeon said, making googly eyes at the row of different brands and flavors.

mina shook her head, because while nayeon was right𑁋which was always a gamble𑁋there were two facts that really made her want to err on the side of caution.

  1. it was quite an expensive protein choice.
  2. she could already feel the pieces of dried meat stuck in her teeth.



but nayeon looked so cute and she only meant well, so mina just laughed it off and took it as party tale: _the origin story of the towering mess of jerky packets tossed into the closet that they’ll undoubtedly not finish_.)

“it’s dangerous out there,” nayeon says𑁋back at it with her logic𑁋and she sounds so sincere that mina almost gives in.

“we need food.”

“all i need is your love.”

mina struggles to keep in her laugh, because she is actually a little annoyed now. the heat is sweltering and their little floor fan does nothing to aid the sheen of sweat upon their bodies.

“you’re making me all sticky,” mina says, repositioning herself again. nayeon’s hold is unyielding.

“if i let go, will you stay?”

mina sighs. guess they’ll make do for another day. “okay.”

she can feel nayeon’s grin against the skin of her neck, and shivers as nayeon loosens her clutch. the air feels fresh and sharp. for a moment, mina misses the burning.

“do you want to go for a walk?” mina asks. she needs to get out of the apartment, at least (the feeling is a bit foreign to her, but welcome).

nayeon raises a brow, carding fingers through her bed-rumpled hair. “where to?”

“just around the neighborhood.” mina is already moving toward the door, elastic hair-tie being stretched in her hand. “there will probably be kids around,” she adds, for further incentive.

“i won’t be able to play with them, though,” nayeon pouts, but changes her pajama shorts to something easier on the public eye.

“they’re cute from afar, too.” mina toes into comfortable flats, and proffers her hand with a smile. “and i’ll let you kiss me between the bushes.”


End file.
